deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 2
Dead Space 2 is an upcoming third-person horror shooter video game for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. It is the sequel to Dead Space, and is scheduled for release on January 25, 2011 in the U.S.A and January 27, 2011 in Europe.[http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=228205 Computer & Video Games - One of 2010's biggest sequels. Next issue] __TOC__ Synopsis Character and setting Dead Space 2 takes place three years after the events of Dead Space, in 2511.[http://www.relyonhorror.com/content/depth-dead-space-2-info RelyOnHorror - Depth Dead Space 2 Info] Following his nightmarish encounter on the USG Ishimura, former engineer Isaac Clarke arrives on the Sprawl, a civilian space station built on the remains of Saturn's moon Titan, which was broken into pieces in a planet-cracking operation. Here a new Necromorph outbreak begins. Isaac witnesses the panic that overtakes the station from the start, suggesting that more and more Necromorphs will overtake the station as the game progresses.[http://www.endsights.com/news/10963/new-dead-space-2-details-revealed/ EndSights - Dead Space 2 Details Revealed] Plot The plot of Dead Space 2 begins with Isaac held in a mental asylum on the Sprawl, his encounter with the Necromorphs on the Ishimura having upset his sanity and leaving him hallucinating about his dead girlfriend, Nicole. When the Necromorph infection breaks out, Franco Delille releases Isaac, thus the game begins. Isaac must evade the Government while fighting off the Necromorphs in his attempt to escape the Sprawl.[http://comic-con.gamespot.com/video/6270909/#toggle_video Gamespot - Comic-Con 2010 Panel: Building a Horror Entertainment Franchise: Dead Space 2 (17:42)]Dead Space: Ignition, page ?? Gameplay Campaign The gameplay of Dead Space 2 will be more varied than the original and includes such objectives as hacking terminals, outrunning the Government, stomping out Necromorph infections in certain areas, and generally trying to escape the Sprawl. Several new gameplay elements include Decompression, along with enhanced Zero-G gameplay and TK Impalement. Multiplayer Dead Space 2's multiplayer gameplay is objective based. Taking on the roles of either a team of up to four Sprawl Security Officers or a pack of up to four Necromorph players, the Security Officer players must complete objectives, such as arming a powerful bomb, while the Necromorph players must attempt to stop them from completing their objectives. Security Officers will have access to a large range of weapons such as the 211-V Plasma Cutter and the SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle, while Necromorphs will be able to burst from any vent in the map when they spawn as one of four Necromorphs: The Pack, the Lurker, the Spitter and the Puker. [http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/103&ch=4&sd=0?ep=103&ch=4&sd=0 GameTrailers Dead Space Multiplayer] Teams *'Sprawl Security Officers:' This team's goal is to complete all the objectives before time runs out or all of the team is killed. Their play style will be similar to Isaac's with Kinesis and Stasis, but will also include multiplayer exclusive abilities like area of effect (AOE) Healing. *'Necromorphs:' This team's goal is to prevent the other team from completing the objectives. These players will be able to play as one of four confirmed kinds of Necromorphs: the Lurker, the Pack, the Puker and the Spitter, there maybe more announced later towards the games release. They will spawn in air vents similar to Necromorphs in single player. Other computer-controlled Necromorphs will assist the players. Maps There are five maps included in the initial release, each with their own specific objectives. The three maps known so far are: *'Escape:' The Security Officers need to traverse a facility to a set of Escape Pods. The Escape Pods must be powered up before they can be used. With the Ishimura docked near the Sprawl, evacuate via escape pods. *'Titan Mines:' The Security Officers need to find three pieces of a Shockpoint Bomb and bring them back to a generator. Then they must defend the generator from Necromorphs until the bomb goes off and opens the doorway leading to a final confrontation with the Necromorphs. *'Solar Array:' The Human team have been ordered by Tiedemann to deliver the firing coordinates to the Solar Array. Merchandise and promotions Dead Space 2 is released in two versions; the Standard Edition and the Collector's Edition.[http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=84606 Gamestop Dead Space 2 Collector's Edition] The Standard Edition comes with the game disc and manual. The Collectors Editions comes with those included in the Standard Edition and the following: * Isaac Clarke’s collectible replica Plasma Cutter, modeled from the new design as seen in-game and features trigger activated LED lights. Those who pre-order the European version of the game do not receive this, instead recieving a downloadable rivet gun as a weapon. This replica weapon will be exclusive to the Xbox 360 * Dead Space 2 Original Soundtrack, featuring an hour of music compiled from the score of Dead Space 2. It also includes a scoring of Dead Space 2 featurette. * A rare lithograph depicting Necromorph transformation concept art by Visceral Games artist Brett Marting. * A Unitology Suit and accompanying Force Gun in-game items, with each offer unique advantages to the player when used in Dead Space 2. * A Playstation Move compatible version of Dead Space: Extraction exclusive to Playstation 3. As an added bonus, those who pre-ordered the game from certain retailers in North America, JB HI-FI in Australia and GAME in the UK will receive a code for a free download of Dead Space: Ignition and an in-game rivet gun, downloadable from the Playstation Store or Xbox LIVE. Trivia Trailers *''Dead Space 2'' featured "Ring Around the Rosie" in one of their promotional trailers whereas the prequel, Dead Space, featured the lullaby "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". *The Dead Space 2 Dementia Trailer has Isaac participating in what seems to be a Rorschach test, which is being conducted by two unknown psychologists. Additionally the music played in the Dementia trailer is called "Fathom" by the band known as the Russian Circles.[http://russiancirclesband.blogspot.com/2010/04/fathom-scores-new-dead-space-2-trailer.html Blogspot: Fathom scores new Dead Space 2 Trailer] *In the "Emergency" trailer, when the train passes by, the text that appears onscreen translates into "The Cracks Are Showing." and when Isaac is resting, "The Sprawl." Miscellaneous *''Dead Space 2'' will be the first game in the Dead Space series to have an online multiplayer component, which involves the sprawl security team controlled by 4 players, playing objective based games against player-controlled Necromorphs. *Α Playstation Network closed beta took place on October 2010. Access codes were sent to fans who sent their email addresses to members of the develpment team over Twitter or participated in Dead Space's code givaway on Facebook . *The Zero Gravity feature has been tweaked, allowing the player to control the direction of their drifting through space and to fire their weapon at the same time by use of 'hover modules' that allow Isaac to fly in space. *Isaac will speak in Dead Space 2, and will also be able to display a greater range of emotion. Isaac will use more of his engineering skills in Dead Space 2, emphasizing his role as a technician rather than a soldier. *In the Dead Space 2 Dementia Trailer, you can hear Nicole's voice. This is sign that she may be part of Isaac's dementia during the game. *Motion capture commentary and game trailers suggests the dementia acquired on Aegis VII may be lethal to Isaac, and includes quicktime events. *According to executive producer Steve Papoutsis on his Questions with Steve show on the Dead Space official facebook page, Dead Space 2's single player campaign will be longer than the first games. This in essence does make sense since The Sprawl is known to be a very vast location, ergo giving Isaac Clarke a bigger adventure than he had on the USG Ishimura.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1108312p1.html IGN.com: SDCC 10: Nicole Can Kill Isaac in Dead Space 2] Gallery Promotional File:DeadSpace2 - PC Cover.png|The PC cover. File:DeadSpace2 - PS Cover.png|The PS3 cover. File:DeadSpace2 - Xbox Cover.png|The Xbox 360 cover. File:Dead Space 2 - Ink Blot.png|''The nightmare is over but it will not end!'' File:Secret_glyphs.png|''REBORN AS ONE 614'' File:DeadSpace 2 - Dementia.jpg|Isaac Clarke, in the Advanced RIG File:DeadSpace 2 - Recovery.jpg|Isaac's shuttle is discovered File:DeadSpace 2 - Rig.jpg|The holographic health meter of the Advanced RIG File:DeadSpace 2 - Patient.jpg|A page of drawings and writing, presumably created by Isaac File:DeadSpace 2 - Inkblot.jpg File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Promo01.jpg|The Plasma Cutter collectible item File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Promo02.jpg|A Visceral employee holding the Plasma Cutter collectible item Screenshots File:Dead Space 2 image 1.jpg File:Dead Space 2 image 2.jpg File:Dead Space 2 image 3.jpg File:DS2screen_zerog.jpg|Isaac in a Zero Gravity environment, wearing the classic Engineering RIG File:DS2screen cutter.jpg|Isaac in the Advanced Suit, firing the Plasma Cutter Nicole and Isaac.jpg|Isaac slowly approaching Nicole Videos Dead Space 2 — DementiaVGh0rUpmX4k Dead Space 2 — Official E3 2010 TrailersOyPRLpDhy4 Dead Space 2 — Ring Around the RosiegaXqKjvJsJg Dead Space 2 — Emergency9SZ2Q_WqhcI Sources External *[http://www.fearnet.com/news/b18599_dead_space_2_first_gameplay_footage.html Fear.net: Dead Space 2 First gameplay Footage] Category:Dead Space 2